Shuichi Kitaoka
|-|Shuichi Kitaoka= |-|Kamen Rider Zolda= |-|Magnugiga= Summary Kamen Rider Zolda (Real name being Shuichi Kitaoka) was a lawyer and was being affected with terminal cancer. With few months to live, Shuichi established a contract with a monster and joined the Rider War to get his wish, which was immortality. Shuichi Kitaoka (北岡 秀一 Kitaoka Shūichi) is a 30-year-old self-proclaimed "super-lawyer" who tends to only help someone if he has something to gain. Because he has a terminal case of cancer and has been given only a few months to live, he accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider War. His prize is to be immortal so that he could continue his extravagant lifestyle. He fights as Kamen Rider Zolda (仮面ライダーゾルダ Kamen Raidā Zoruda), with Magnugiga as his Contract Monster. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 7-C Name: Kamen Rider Zolda, Shuichi Kitaoka Origin: Kamen Rider Ryuki Gender: Male Age: 31 Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, Defense Lawyer Powers and Abilities: Transformation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Markswoman,Enhanced Senses (Can sense the existence of the Mirror Monster from far away), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to the Mirror World through any reflectable surface), Summoning with Advent (Can summons Magnugiga and weapons), Energy Projection with Magnugiga Attack Potency: Human level | Large Town level '(The overall energy used in his area-destroying Final Vent is 109.2 kilotons) 'Speed: Normal Human | Peak Human speed (13 m/s) with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Normal Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Town Class Durability: Human level | Large Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several to hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: *'Fullmetal Titan Magugiga:' Zolda's Contract Monster, a minotaur-like android whose body parts serve as Zolda's weapons. *'V-Buckle:' A buckle that holds Zolda's Advent Cards, the source of his power. *'Magna Visor:' Zolda's Ride Visor, a submachine gun with a cyclic rate of 120 rounds per minute. *'Giga Horn:' Zolda's Strike Vent, a horned-gauntlet in the shape of Magugiga's head. *'Giga Armor:' Zolda's primary Guard Vent, a shield created from Magugiga's chest. *'Giga Tector:' Zolda's secondary Guard Vent, shoulder armor. *'Giga Launcher:' Zolda's primary Shoot Vent, a large cannon created from Magugiga's arms. *'Giga Cannon:' Zolda's secondary Shoot Vent, shoulder cannons created from Magugiga's legs. Intelligence: High (Is a professional-level lawyer) Weaknesses: While suffering from terminal cancer, Zolda must abide by the rules of the Rider War among the thirteen participants. These consequences include keeping his V-Buckle intact to survive within the Mirror World and to honor his pact with Magugigas by giving it life-force to keep it from turning on him. Combat-wise, Zolda is weaker in close range and the charge-time for his Final Vent prevents it from effectively killing opponents who see the attack coming and dodge it in time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'End of the World:' Zolda's Final Vent, summoning Magnugiga in front of him. He then inserting his Magna Visor into Magugiga's back, having it fire all of its arsenal to consume his opponent in a massive fire storm that obliterates the surrounding area. Note: All Kamen Rider Zolda Henshin and Advent Cards. Key: Shuichi Kitaoka | Kamen Rider Zolda Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Summoners Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 10 Category:Antiheroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Users